nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Speed Cola
Speed Cola is one of the Perk-a-Cola machines in the Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies game mode. It is the Nazi Zombies variant of the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand. Purchasing it will grant the player extra speed when performing certain actions such as reloading and rebuilding barriers. The barrier rebuild speed isn't really ''increased, because the pause time between barriers being rebuilt is the same because it will not rebuild until the player has been granted their points, so there is actually no difference. Speed Cola appears in every map except for ''Nacht Der Untoten, and Bus Depot Survival. It can be purchased for 3,000 points, making it the second most expensive perk, behind Mule Kick, Widow's Wine, and tied with Vulture Aid. The Speed Cola symbol is a white hand about to grasping a curbed box magazine, with a light green background. Locations Verruckt - Upstairs in the american side, in front of the barrier and the Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun. Shi No Numa - In one of the four huts, randomly spawns with Quick Revive / Mule Kick, Juggernog, and Double Tap Root Beer. Der Riese - Outside of the Power room, near the fence. Kino Der Toten - The foyer room, right beside the bar. "Five" - Right hallway outside of the spawn room, beside the Elevator. Ascension - Upstairs where the Sickle and the Lunar Lander is at. Call of the Dead - Behind the Lighthouse, at the end of the Ice Slide. Shangri-La - Near the Wooden Bridge and the Mud-Pit Maze or Near the MPL. Changes place with Juggernog Moon - In Area 51, switches place with Juggernog each time the player returns. TranZit - Inside the Diner. Town - Inside the Bank. Farm - Inside the House at the first floor. Nuketown Zombies - Spawns randomly with other perks. Die Rise - In one of the elevators. Changes places with Who's Who. Mob of the Dead - In the back of the Warden's office. Cell Block - Same location as in Mob of the Dead. Buried - In the second floor at the courthouse. Borough - Same location as in Buried. Origins - Near Generator 3, at the giant robot's footprint. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz. Shadows of Evil - Spawns randomly in one of the three perk locations with Juggernog and Double Tap Root Beer. The green bottle tells the location. The Giant - Spawns randomly in one of the perk locations, besides the hidden perk. Der Eisendrache - Inside the church, right by the stairs that leads to the bow location. Zetsubou No Shima - Spawns randomly in one of the perk locations, changes place with Stamin-Up and Double Tap Root Beer. Gorod Krovi - In the balcony of the Supply Depot Building. Revelations - At the Verruckt area, coming from the corruption engine. Lyrics Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life! Gallery Speed Cola In Kino Der Toten.jpg|Speed Cola in Kino Der Toten. Speed Cola In Shi No Numa.jpg|Speed Cola in Shi No Numa. Speed Cola In Tranzit.jpg|Speed Cola in Tranzit. Speed Cola In Mob Of The Dead.jpg|Speed Cola in Mob Of The Dead/Cell Block. Speed Cola In Ascension.jpg|Speed Cola in Ascension. Speed Cola In Die Rise 2.jpg|Speed Cola in Die Rise. Speed Cola In Nuketown Zombies.jpg|Speed Cola in Nuketown Zombies. Speed Cola In Farm.jpg|Speed Cola in Farm. Speed Cola In Town.jpg|Speed Cola in Town. Speed Cola In Shangri La.jpg|Speed Cola in Shangri La. Speed Cola In Origins.png|Speed Cola in Origins. Speed Cola In Moon.jpg|Speed Cola in Moon. Speed Cola In Call Of The Dead.jpg|Speed Cola in Call Of The Dead. Speed Cola In Buried.jpg|Speed Cola in Buried. Speed Cola In Borough.jpg|Speed Cola in Borough. Speed Cola In Five.jpg|Speed Cola in "Five". Trivia *Although there are only three bottles appearing in the machine, an unlimited amount of bottles can be purchased. *On Verruckt and Der Riese the machine has a 10 cents label on it. In Shi No Numa, it says $3000, the actual price of the perk. Category:Perks Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon Category:Die riese Category:Mob of the Dead Upstairs from the court room , Near the entrance of the tunnels Opposite generator 3 , where the robot steps on